Dragonball: Multiverse Games
by Saiyan God.101
Summary: Fifth installment. It's been ten years since Zero attacked and a lot has changed. The Z-Fighters head to Battletopia to compete in the Multiverse games. What's the worse that could happen apart from fighting new and old allies and enemies and even Gods! I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of its characters. Just my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Theme song: Hero by FLOW**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Multiverse Games

It's been ten years since Zero's attack on planet earth and a lot of things have changed over the years. Humans and Saiyans alike now live in harmony with each other. At first a majority of the Z-fighters thought it was a bad idea to have so many Saiyans on planet earth but the king and queen of all Saiyans stated that if their people were to cause trouble they would deal with it personally.

Since then the Z-Fighters all have successful lives. Gohan is now a history teacher and teaches young students both human and Saiyan. He teaches them on the history of the Saiyans and all the villains that they have faced. Retired Z-Fighters such as Krillin, Yamcha and Tien, all went and set up there own dojo's mainly for beginners.

But the biggest and most popular dojo in the world would be the Zetto Senshi which is run by Pan Son. She teaches both Saiyans and Human children up to there late teenage years everything she knows, along with most of the other more powerful Saiyans helping as well.

There have also been some eventful moments such as Bulma, Videl and Chi-Chi going through some extreme changes, and the return of an almost forgotten enemy from her Grandpa's past. He left with his pride ultimately crushed by the hands of Pan and swore not to visit Planet earth as long as she was alive.

Right now Pan along with Lexi was watching their daughters spar. "Is that all you've got, Ashley?" a seventeen year old Kaya goaded as Ashley swung at her. she dodged a few kicks and punches and jumped away from each other. She was wearing the new full official Zetto Senshi uniform which consists of a black collared sleeveless jacket which had the Zetto Senshi logo which gold lettering with a white background and was opened up to show a white undershirt which will have the logo on the back as well and black pants tucked into blue boots that had golden strips going down the middle.

"It's not wise for you to get cocky so early." Ashley replied with a small smile on her face. Ashley also wore the white shirt and the pants. The only difference is she wore a dark blue jacket with the capsule corp. logo imprinted onto to the left side of the sleeve and wore black boots. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Kaya yelled as the head of a dragon surrounded in flames covered her lefted arm.

"That won't work against me. You know that." Ashley replied with amused expression as a bright white orb formed in her hands. "It doesn't hurt to try! Flaming Dragon's Fist!" she cried, charging at Ashley. "Titanium Buster!" she shouted thrusting the orb forward to clash with Kaya's dragon fist. The clash created a huge flash of light as the attacks clashed against each other before they were both thrown back into a wall.

Kaya got up with a smirk on her face. "Let take this up a notch." She said as he eyes turned emerald green and here hair and eyebrows lit up in a golden glow and with a shout she completed her super Saiyan transformation. Ashley got up and followed suit. "I hope your ready." She called out. "I was born ready!" Kaya shouted charging at Ashley who followed suit. Just as they were about to collide Pan called time making them stop the match.

"Aw come on Mom. Why did you have to stop the match! It was just getting good too." Kaya complained with a pout, getting a giggle out of Ashley. "Sorry kid. Time's up. But I have to say, You've improved a lot." Pan replied getting a chuckle at of Kaya. "Well it has been 10 years since that day." Kaya replied solemnly getting a sad smile at of Pan.

"You were great Ashley. That Titanium Buster of yours is coming along nicely." Lexi praised. "Yeah, but I feel as if it needs to be stronger." Ashley said looking deep in thought. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Lexi replied before the doors swung open.

A teenage boy with a serious look on his face walked up to them. He had black eyes and black short spiky hair. He wore a white collared shirt with the Zetto Senshi logo on the back and black arm bands. He wore white pants tucked into black boots and a large piece of black clothing tied around his waist by a red sash. A katana was hanging loosely on his side.

"Hello Hunter." Pan greeted. "Hello Master Pan." Hunter replied with a small smile on his face, causing Pan to sweatdrop. "Is there something we could do for you, Hunter?" Lexi asked. "Everyone including Skylar and Queen Sera is here and are waiting for you to come downstairs." He told them. "Queen Sera's here? It must be important. Let's go!" Pan said following Hunter downstairs.

…

When they arrived not only did she see Skylar and Queen Sera but Yuki, Bardock, Sharotto, Kugura, Saryia, Clawness and Saeko. "Hey guys. It's been a while since we all got together like this. This must be very important!" Pan said while holding the back of Kaya's shirt to stop her from charging at Kai in front of the queen.

"Well I do have someone very important for you all to meet." The queen replied. "Just get out with it monkey brains! We don't have all day!" Clawness growled. "Shut it catnip!" Sera snapped making a tick mark to form on Clawness and Saryia's forehead. "You wanna go!" They snapped in unison. "Well maybe I do! How about we take this outside!" Sera yelled on the verge of going Super Saiyan.

Before they could duke it out someone coughing got they're attention. A small girl with red hair tied up in a high ponytail and huge blue eyes stared at then with an amused smirk. She wore a black shirt with a golden sash strapped around her waist. She also wore a black skirt and black shoes. She also had pointy ears and fangs jutting out of her mouth and was holding a glass of wine.

"What's with the kid?" Kaya asked. "And why is she holding a glass of wine!" Pan exclaimed. The girl drunk the last of her wine and jumped off the chair and walked up to Pan. "My name is A.J! You must be Pan! It's nice to meet you!" A.J chirped happily. "A.J, why don't you explain why you're here." Sera asked the girl sweetly.

A.J nodded and looked at everyone. "I come from a planet called Battletopia a little like this one but in the centre of the entire universe." She explained. "The centre of the universe?! It must have taken you decades to get here!" Lexus cried. "Actually. It only took me two days." She replied getting a dumbfounded look from everyone apart from Queen Sera. "Anyway, my parents holds a super special tournament every ten years and I want you guys to be entered into it!" she said cheerfully.

"And what are these games called?" Lexi asked. "The Multiverse games! Loads of fighters from different universes will come together and fight in a massive tournament to the death!" A.J said. "To the death? I'm not too sure about this." Pan replied. "Oh come. It sound like a lot of fun!" Bulma replied. Pan sweatdropped at this. "You know I remember a time when you wasn't a Saiyan! Do you remember that?" Pan asked annoyed.

Bulma, Videl and Chi-Chi smirked, their canines showing. "I girl's gotta do what a girl gotta do, Pan! Besides how can I be a future Queen of all Saiyans if I'm weaker then my people?" Bulma asked. "I think it was the best thing that ever happened to us! So stop complaining!" Chi-Chi scolded. "Besides, when was the last time you had a real challenge?" Videl asked.

"5 years ago!" Pan growled. "He wasn't that much of a challenge, Pan. I mean, you almost killed him. And you crushed his pride." Crystal replied. "Ugh. Don't remind me." Pan groaned. An 11 year old Gohan Jr walked up to Pan with pleading eyes. "Mommy, can we please go to the Multiverse Tournament? I wanna see you fight again." Gohan said giving Pan the puppy dog eye look.

Pan sighed and glared at Kugura who chuckled nervously. **"I should have never let her teach him that look!"** Pan thought in her maid before sighing again. "Alright fine." She grumbled getting a cheer from the others.

…

They were now on A.J shuttle on there way to Battletopia. "So how long will it take to get there?" Gohan Jr. asked. "This baby will get us there in a flash! Of course, It's not as fast as the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Technique, but will still get us there pretty quick!" A.J replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about? But it sounds pretty awesome!" Gohan Jr replied. "Hey brat! What are the rules of this game?" Note asked. "The rules will be explained when you get there. But they are some things I want you to know. You can have up to three fighters in your team and two substitutes that you can use as many times you want!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds reasonable." Clawness said. "Oh, and one more thing. Expect the unexpected!" A.J said. "Unexpected? What do ya mean by that?" Bulla asked. "You'll see!" A.J said happily.

…

"Hey look Mom! It does look like earth!" Gohan Jr. replied, pointing at a blue planet. "And it's in the middle of nowhere." Bulma said quietly. The shuttle broke through the atmosphere and flew over a big city heading towards a huge round and tall building that nearly all took up the whole city. "Whoa! That thing is huge!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Welcome to Battletopia. That huge building in front of you is called Battle Coliseum. It has thousands of different arenas for you to fight in. But the main one is called the battle field which will be used most of this tournament, unless my parents say over wise! It will also be where you stay during the tournament!" A.J explained.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see anything bigger then the palace back at home. You're parents have outdone themselves with this one!" Sera said in admiration. "Thank you, your majesty!" A.J replied with a beaming smirk. When the ship docked A.J led then off the ship and towards to set of doors. "Since you are universe 7, you will all go through here. The right door is for the competitors, while the left is for those who simply want to watch. You are automatically entered when you walk through the door. " A.J explained.

"Well, since I'm the queen I'll pick who gets to fight for our universe." The queen replied. She then turned to Pan, Bulla and Lexi. "You three will be our main fighters while Skylar and Akira will be our substitutes." Queen Sera said. "Hey. Why does Pan get to fight and not me!" Note growled. Pan chuckled at this. "Maybe next time. If there is one." Pan said.

"I hope you die." Note grumbled turning away from for. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to ya when we get back. We can have that spare that you're always asking for." Pan replied. "Now that sounds like a deal, to me!" Note said. Pan smiled and started walking away with the others when A.J called out to them. Pan turned around to meet a suddenly very serious A.J. "Under no circumstances will you fight another competitor when you a not in a match, unless the higher ups challenge you." A.J told them.

"Higher ups? Wait a minute?! You don't mean…!" Skylar exclaimed but A.J put a finger to her mouth with a dangerous grin on her face. "You got it. See ya!" A.J before bolting off. "What was that all about, Skylar?" Lexi asked. Skylar turned and give them a feral smirk that creped them out. "Things just got a whole lot interesting." She replied, before walking off towards the roaring crowds with the others staring at her back weirdly.

…

When they walked out onto a balcony with a small wall separating competitors from the ones watching, they were instantly overwhelmed by cheers from the crowds. "Wow! This place is packed!" Lexi replied looking around. "Mom!" Pan turned around and saw the rest of the guys walking in. Gohan Jr. jumped into Pan's arms with a huge smile on his face. "Isn't this awesome?!" he asked. Pan chuckled at her son's excitement. Before she could answer she was interrupted. "WHAT! A MOTHER!"

There all looked to the other balcony to see a much younger version of Pan along with Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and a few other familiar faces staring at them with comically dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "D-D-D Did that kid… just call other me… MOM!" U6 Pan cried. Pan however was too shocked to speak at this moment.

**"Is this actually happening right now?!"** She thought. **"Um… Yeah!"** Chase replied. "Wow Pan! The future's been to you!" Goku replied with a goofy grin on his face. "Shut up Grandpa! You're embarrassing me!" U6 Pan yelled getting a sheepish laugh from him. Chase walked closer to balcony 6 to get a closer look U6 Pan who stared at him in curiosity.

Chase beamed at her causing her to blush madly as he turned back to Pan. "Hey. I think she likes me." Chase replied with a playful smirk on his face. "You're enjoying this way too much! God, you're such a tease!" Pan said slightly annoyed. Chase's playful smirk widen at that. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" he asked making U6 Pan gap at in a red flush with smoke flying at of her mouth. "S-Shut up!" Pan growled.

UB Bulla nudged U6 Pan with a smirk on her face. "Wow Pan. You sure do have good taste in men." Bulla teased. U6 Pan just groaned. U6 Gohan was growling and mumbling to himself while U6 Videl was calming him down.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE ME DAUGHTER! DO YOU THINK I WANT HOHAWKS AS SON IN LAWS!" they heard Vegeta's yells as he tried to get to Uub who was staring at him in amusement. "It's not like you have control over Bulla. I'm her mate whether you like it or not!" he said. Vegeta growled and lunged at him but he stoppd when he saw Sera glaring at him. "M-M-Mom! Your…" Vegeta gasped staring at her in shock. Sera grabbed Vegeta and started walking off to have a private chat with him.

"That's my grandma?! But… Isn't the Saiyans practical extinct!" U6 Trunks said in shock. "Long story short, Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants are all revived and living in harmony with earth." Bulma explained. "Seriously! That's amazing!" U6 Gohan exclaimed.

Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma of U6 narrowed their eyes at there other version. "Something's not right here. You guys seem… different." U6 Videl said. "Oh, that's because where Saiyans now." Bulma told them just as Vegeta and Sera had come back. "What?" the whole of Universe 6 replied. "Well, me and Chi-Chi are half Saiyans while Bulma is full blooded." Videl explained. "WHAT?!" they shouted. "WOMAN! WHAT POSSESED YOU TO DO THAT!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma stared Vegeta in the eyes before replying. "Since you're um… dead, and I'm the heir to the throne, I thought it wouldn't be right to be weaker then my people." Bulma explained. "I'M DEAD!" Vegeta yelled. "Hey where I'm I in your universe?" U6 Goku asked. "After the whole Omega incident, you left with the dragon… forever." Pan said glaring at Goku.

U6 Goku gulped at Pan's glare. "You mean to tell me, if that kid didn't show up, YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN OFF WITH THAT STUPID DRAGON!" U6 Chi-Chi roared. Goku chuckled nervously at the glares he was receiving. "Well… ya see…" he was cut off when U6 Chi-Chi whacked him with her frying pan. "After this is over, I am not letting you outta my sight!" U6 Chi-Chi growled. "Ok, honey." Goku replied groggily.

Skylar chuckled in at her friend's reaction to seeing universe 6. "I don't know why you're laughing?" Lexus replied with smirk. Saeko and Akira was also smirking while Lexi was snickering. "What do ya mean?" Skylar asked. "Look behind you mom." Saeko said. Skylar turned to come face to face with an adult version of herself who was staring at her dumbfounded with a man with spiky long hair and black eyes laughing his head off at her reaction. The man wore a white kimono with the outline of a roaring tiger on the back of it and wore black sandals. He had an exact look alike of the White Fang strapped to his back.

"Hey look, Skylar! It's a mini you… IN THE FUTURE! HA! HA! HA!" The man laughed. "PUT A SOCK IT HASHAMI!" the older Skylar yelled punching him in the face and knocking him out. "What the hell happened to you?! WHY are you a kid?!" U8 Skylar asked. Skylar growled and pointed at a laughing U8 Lexus. "Why don't you ask her boy toy?!" Skylar said causing U8 Lexus to look at her, before laughing even harder. "Harmony did that?! Oh, this is hilarious!" U8 Lexus said clutching her sides in laughter. "NO IT'S NOT!" The both yelled.

"Why did dad turn Skylar into a kid?" Lexi asked making both Lexus and Saeko chuckle. "She painted his wings pink while on a mission with him." Lexus explained. "She totally deserved it." Saeko replied chuckling at the memory. "Wait a minute, wings!" Lexi exclaimed. Lexus nodded with a smirk on her face.

"But, why would a Saiyan have wings?!" she asked. "You'd have to ask him that. Besides He only has wings when He's in his God form." Lexus explained. "That still doesn't make it believable." Lexi grumbled. Hashami got up and spotted Akira. "Akira, Is that you?" Hashami asked.

He smiled when she nodded. "And you have the white fang with you! And you're smoking hot!" He exclaimed drooling only to be knocked out by both Skylar's for the comment. "Ah, I forget he was a massive pervert." Lexus growled slightly with a sweatdropping Akira and Lexi with Saeko simply shaking her head.

The cheering suddenly got louder as a huge panel rose from the ground with a man and a woman standing on it. The man had blue eyes and black spiky hair. He wore a black opened up trench coat showing his black shirt and wore black pants and black boots. Women had red long hair and red eyes and sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth. She wore a red silk dress that had a silt in it exposing her legs. Standing next to them was A.J along with 10 other kids that look like her.

"We are Zek and Elise and we welcome you to the 25th annual Multiverse Games!" they announced.

**A/N: The reason why A.J mentioned Minato is because she and her family have been to all kinds of different universes and had meet him at some point. So don't get confused if she starts ramdomly mentioning people that aren't in the story. The other teams will be mentioned in the next story! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Competition

"We are Zek and Elise and we welcome you to the 25th annual Multiverse Games!" Zek and Elise announced. The crowd roared with excitement. "Wow, there pretty excited." Crystal commented. "I can't wait to start fighting!" Skylar yelled enthusiastically. "Don't forget that you're a substitute" Lexi reminded her making Skylar sulk. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get to fight!" Pan reassured her.

"I'm glad everyone's so excited! Before we start with the introductions lets begin with the rules of the games." Zek said before passing the mic to his wife. "Every match is one on one and the arena will change depending on whether we feel like it. You are absolutely prohibited from fighting competitors in a different universe unless it's on the battle field or being challenged by our special guests. Doing so will lead to your whole universe being disqualified from the games." Elise said flashing her canines as she grinned deviously. "That chicks scary." Goten said shuddering slightly.

"There are no time limits in the matches. The only way to lose is if you forfeit or give up, are knocked unconscious or killed." She continued her grin widening. "Damn. What's her deal?" Trunks growled. "She like to torture people in various ways. Don't worry, it's harmless… sometimes." Sera said with a smirk making Trunks and Goten shiver in fright.

"If there are no team members left on your universe you lose. The prize for winning the entire tournament is one wish using Battletopia's Dragon Balls for whatever you want." Elise finished. A large TV screen appeared showing seven Dragon Balls sitting on a podium. "One wish." Gohan said in thought. "I have an idea!" Goku said. "If we win and you wish for an infinite supply of food, I'll kill you!" U6 Pan growled, silencing Goku.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time to finally introduce our guest!" Zek said pointing at a huge balcony at the highest point of the stadium where 12 beings walked out. "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome thee, 12 Gods of Destruction!" Zek announced getting a huge roar of cheers and causing the competitors to stare in shock. "D-Did he just say… TWELVE GODS OF DESTRUCTION!" Both Goten yelled in fear. "All twelve of em…" Sera began. "In the same place!" Vegeta gasped. The both began remembering how Bills visited Planet Vegeta and how he had treated King Vegeta.

"Oh boy. I don't like where this is heading?" Saeko replied. "Did you foresee see anything that might happen in the games?" Sharotto asked Bardock. "The only thing I saw was the appearance of two gold Ozaru's." Bardock admitted. Sharotto eyes widened at that. "T-two of em?!" she gasped. "One's enough but two?!" she whispered harshly.

"Don't worry about it now. Just enjoy the games." Bardock reassured her with a smile. An evil smile made its way to Elise's lips. "I almost forgot. If you are challenged by one of the gods and you lose, your entire universe will lose as well." Elise told them. "I defiantly don't like that woman." Vegeta grumbled.

…

The twelve Gods of Destructions looked over the banister staring down at the competitors. A man wearing a gold helmet that covered his face up to his nose with dark blue eyes looked down at the competition. Spiky red hair popped through the helmet in a Mohawk style ending with a long ponytail, which drifted down his bare back. He wore gold plated gauntlets and white pants and wore gold boots. "I have a feeling this year's games will be very entertaining, right Ookami?" the turning to look at the white wolf next to him.

The wolf had beady blue eyes and an ear ring in its ears. He wore a sabertooth necklace and had gold bullets strapped to his waist and a huge machine gun strapped to his back. He also wore a belt with a hunting knife and a collection of grenades strapped to it. "I guess your right Washi. The line up should be good this year." Ookami answered, taking off his machine gun and sitting down.

A wild brown boar with black eyes sat next to them. It had a scar on his left eye and wore a black head protector. The boar wore blue shorts "Can I eat them?" he asked in a very deep voice. Washi and Ookami sweatdropped. "No Boargus. You can not eat the competitors." Ookami answered.

"But the men do look delicious." A pale red eyed woman with elf like ears replied, licking her lips with a huge smirk on her face. She had purple face paint on her face and wore red earrings and a yellow band wrapped around her forehead. She had long white hair and wore two purple wristbands on her wrists and two armbands on her arms. She also wore a white, yellow trimmed crop top, leaving her curvy waist exposed. She also wore black boots and white pants.

"Can you please control your sexual urges until the games are finished, Uma?" Washi asked. Uma put a hand to her chin as if in thought. "Um… No!" she answered with a cheeky grin making Washi sigh in defeat.

A blue horse with pure red eyes and a long white mane snorted in disgust. It wore a large crown on its head and a long black rope. "Your explicit mind is a disgrace Uma." The horse grumbled. Uma scoffed and crossed her arms. "Your just boring, Jagra. When was the last time you got laid?" Uma asked, causing Ookami and Washi to snicker. "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Jagra roared.

"Would you four shut up? You're annoying me!" A thin purple humanoid Egyptian cat with large pointed ears snarled and had a scar on the left side of his face. "What up with him?" Ookami asked. "Still in a bad mood after losing to a mere mortal, Bills?" Uma asked with a teasing smile making him growl at her. "What is the mortal's name anyway?" Jagra asked. "Just drop it!" Bills growled. "Hn, touchy aren't we. Whis?" Uma said turning to a teal skinned man standing behind Bills.

He had white hair and held a staff in his right hand which had a gem floating above it. Whis sighed. "I'm sorry lady Uma. But if master Bills doesn't want to talk about it, I will give him his peace." Whis answered. "Fine." Uma grumbled with a pout. A pale blue skinned young teenage girl with pink flowing long hair and cheerful red eyes smiled sympathetically at Bills. She wore a white dress and white sandals.

"Cheer up Bills! I'm sure you'll get to redeemed yourself soon." She said. "I don't want your sympathy kid." Bills growled darkly causing the girl to look down in shame. "Sorry…" she said quietly. A bulky dark green skinned man with large ears and horns glared at Bills.

"She's only trying to help, Bills. There's no need to be mean to her. Just ignore him, Blossom." The man said. "O-Okay Hecro." Blossom said. A green skinned lady with yellow slits for eyes scowled. She wore a long purple kimono dress, black sandals and had long dark green hair. Her right eye twitched and she looked franticly around.

A purple skinned man with a black haired mohawk, red eyes, large ears and small eyes on his forehead glanced at her. He wore a black sleeveless opened up trench coat showing his purple chest which had scars all over him. He also wore black pants and brown shoes. "Is something wrong, Aqueenia?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Aqueenia glared at the man. "What do you think, Hilt." She growled her eye twitching again. "I can smell her. That annoying, pompous, bitch is here somewhere." She snarled. "You sure you not talking about yourself?" Hilt asked causing Aqueenia to bonk in on the head. "NO YOU IDOIT! I'M TALKING ABOUT SKYLAR!" she yelled. An amused grin crossed Hilt's face. "Oh, Skylar's here. Sounds like things just got interesting."

Sitting next to him was a curvy and ample young woman with a serious and stoic demeanour. She had pointed ears and long light brown hair that went down to her legs. She wore a sliver necklace and a white cape. She wore sliver gantlets and a large sliver shoulder pad on the left side of her shoulder. Fur the same colour as her hair covered her body leaving are arms, legs and the middle of her body exposed in a v shape, showing her cleavage. She also wore white stilettos boots.

She had her arms crossed and her and her eyes closed in mediation. "Azuma." She called at catching the attention of a brown shoulder length spiky haired man sitting on the other side of her.

He had black eyes and two thin long bands framing either side of his face, stopping at his chest. Fur covered most of his body, leaving is chest exposed and a brown tail twitched behind him. He wore gold gauntlets and had a small gold shoulder pad on his left shoulder. He wore a red sash around his waist which kept a light blue piece of blue cloth and a gold plate tied securely to his waist. He also wore white trousers and light blue boots.

"What is it, Nova?" he asked. Nova opened her eyes to show narrow gold eyes that glared down at a particular universe. "Theirs a bunch of high power levels coming from universe 7." She answered which caught the rest of the god's attention.

…

"Mum?" Gohan Jr called out making Pan look at him. "What wrong?" she asked when she so how nervous he was. "There staring at us." He replied, pointing at the balcony where the Gods of Destruction were. Pan and the others looked up to see that they were in fact staring at them. "I don't like the way there staring at us. Especially Aqueenia." Skylar growled, glaring at her.

Lexi walked closer to the balcony with narrowed eyes. "Is that who I think it is? It is! Mom, Note; Azuma's up there!" Lexi cried at in shock pointing at the god. "Huh? I didn't know Azuma was a God of Destruction." Lexus replied. Note looked up with an indifferent expression on her face. "Mom, do you know that man?" Kai asked. Note looked at Azuma before standing up. "No. I don't know him." she lied and started walking off into a room. "What do you mean you don't know him? He's your best friend?!" Chase exclaimed staring at Note in shock.

Note didn't answer and shut the door behind her. "What's wrong with her?" Pan asked. "Don't know." Chase asked. Saeko stared at the room Note went in and narrowed her eyes at it. **"Why did you lie to Kai, Note?" **she thought. Her thoughts where cut off when Zek started talking again.

"It's time to introduce our competitor's folks! First up universe twelve!" Zek said pointing at a large screen which showed the balcony of universe twelve. On the universe 12 balcony was a large cage. Pan and the others shivered at the animalistic blood lust coming from it. "I have a bad feeling about whoever's in that cage." Goku said.

"Universe eleven as only one competitor in the form of Hatchiyack!" Zek announced.

"Did he just say Hatchiyack?!" Gohan gasped staring at universe 11 to see a huge bulky robotic humanoid with yellow eyes and large green emerald crystals on his head, arms, knuckles, legs and the middle of his chest. "MUST… ERADICATE… ALL… LIVING… SAIYANS!" it growled. Glaring at Universe 7, 8, and 6. "What a creep." Crystal said. "Ugh. That bastard stinks of Tuffle." Sera groaned.

"That's because it was created by a Tuffle scientist named Dr. Raichi who had a grudge against us Saiyans because someone decided to wipe them out." Gohan replied, glaring at Sera. "What? They deserved it." Sera said. "Oh, And why did they?" Gohan asked.

"The Tuffles were vile jealous people, Gohan. We were strong while they were weak. They were jealous of our power so what did they do? They kidnapped us and sucked us dry until we had no ki left!" Sharotto explained. Pan stared at her in horror. "But with no ki you wouldn't survive! You'd die!" She explained. "Exactly. And those pricks had the nerve to call us evil!" Sera growled. "I heard you had quite the villainous reputation." Crystal replied. "It's not my fault Vegeta went power crazy! I tried to warn him about Frieza but does he listen? NO!" Sera growled with a tick mark forming on her head, making the others sweatdrop.

The screen then show universe 10 which Gohan, Trunks Bulla, Goten and a familiar black spiky haired man with two bands of hair falling down his face and black eyes. He wore blue gi with an orange undershirt underneath and a blue sash. He also wore blue pants and white gloves and boots. "No way!" Goku and Vegeta gasped. "Wow. It's Vegito! I didn't expect to see him here." Gohan replied.

Universe 9 revealed Trunks looking slightly older with a slight tan. "Hey. It's future Trunks!" Gohan called out. "So hot!" Lexi exclaimed staring at Future Trunks with hearts in her eyes. "I don't know whether I should be happy or angry at the moment." Trunks replied.

Universe 8 was shown next with the addition of Fasha and Bardock. "I didn't notice they had another version of me." Bardock said as he stared at U8 Bardock.

...

"See. I told you she was here!" Aqueenia growled. "And it looks like Hashami's hear too." Hilt replied. "And he's in good shape. But I want the future boy more." Uma said with a smile. "Don't go getting any ideas." Washi scolded her. "I can do whatever I want!" She huffed turning away from him.

...

Then it was time for Pan's universe to be introduced. "Pan son…She seems different to her younger counterpart." Nova said getting a nod from Azuma. Aqueenia stared at Skylar, dumbfounded. "T-There's two of them. And this one is when she's at her worse! WHEN SHE A KID!" Aqueenia shrieked. "Why is she a kid? Shouldn't she be way older than her universe 8 version?" Blossom asked.

Azuma chuckled. "She is older then the Skylar in universe 8, but she did something she shouldn't have." He said. "Oh, really. What did she do?" Hilt asked. "I'll tell ya some other time, but I'll leave you with this. Never ever pull a prank on your majesty, because he will get you back." He told them.

Next universe to be introduced was Universe 6. "It looks like Goku is here master Bills." Whis said causing Bills to smirk slightly. "I'm not surprised. The idiot cares more about fighting than he does his family." Ookami growled.

...

When universe 5 was introduced everyone groaned in annoyance and the crowd started booing loudly. "Just great. Out of all the villains it just had to be Frieza." Clawness growled glaring at Frieza, Cooler and king Kold along with the rest. When Frieza saw Goku an evil smirk made it's onto his lips.

"Well, if it isn't the Super Saiyan. I hope your not as easy to kill this time." He said making Goku glare harder at him.

When Universe 4 was introduced, both Gohan's sighed. "Do you know them?" Pan asked. Both Gohan's nodded. "The girl's name is Zangya. The small one is Bido. The bulky one is Bujin and the one wearing the bandana is Bojack." Gohan explained. "Bojack? You mean those gang of thug you defeated years ago?" Goten asked getting a nod out Gohan.

Crystal then pointed to Universe 3. "Hey. There's a thin Buu wearing the old Z-fighters ki in Universe 3." She said. "Oh man. Not that Buu!" Goten screamed only to be snacked up side the head by Akira and Hunter. "Pull yourself together, dad!" Hunter scolded. "That's Super Buu, after he's absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan." Goku explained. "So, basically, he's evil Buu." Crystal confirmed.

Vegeta scoffed. "You ain't seen nothing yet kid. He's even worse when he's a baby!" Vegeta replied, making the others sweatdrop. "Really?" Crystal replied unbelievably. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not kidding!" Vegeta snarled.

"Ew! A giant cockroach just walked into universe 2!" Kaya groaned looking like she was about to barf. Gohan sighed. "And that's Cell." He said. "He's uglier in person." Kaya growled. "I hope I get to fight him, again." Goku said. "If ya do, don't forfeit this time." Gohan said making Goku chuckle sheepishly.

A person that looked like Vegeta but with white hair and lines going down his face walked into universe 1. U6 Pan's eyes widened in fear and she buried her face into Gohan's legs. "I-It's Bebi! What he doing here?!" she stuttered. Pan on the other hand was growling in anger while glaring murderously at Bebi. She gripped the edge of the balcony so hard that it cracked from the power of her grip, making Universe 6 look at her in shock.

Chase rested a hand on her shoulder and whispered someone in her ear which seen to make her calm down. U6 Goten gulped and turned to his older counterpart. "Um… How strong is your Pan?" he asked. Goten smiled. "Extremely strong. Do you know she…" Goten was cut off when Akira interrupted him. "Goten, that's for Pan to tell, not you." She told him while hugging his side, making U6 Goten blush. "Yeah your right. Sorry, But you have to ask Pan. But what she tells you will shock you!" Goten replied before walking to another part their balcony with Akira still hugging him.

As U6 Goten watched them there was only one thought going through his mind. **"What a babe!"**

"Hold on." Zek said getting the attention of all the competitors. "Theirs one more universe. Universe 0?" Zek said with a confused look on his face. "What!" the whole of universe 7 shouted. They looked at another balcony just in time to see Shinigami and Yukria walk out with another women walking with them. Note had ran back out when she heard universe 0 being announced.

"What the hell are those bastards doing here?!" Note growled. "I don't know, but it looks like the have a new recruit." Clawness replied. Lexi stared at the women in opening shock while her mother looked at the lady in horror as tears fell from her eyes. "Lexi, Lexus! What wrong." Pan asked in concern. Lexus dropped to her knees and punched the ground in anger and grief, creating a dent in it. "No! That heartless bastard! How could he use her like this! I-I'll kill him!" She growled as the tears fell faster.

Sharotto and Saeko helped Lexus to her feet with angry glares directed at Universe 0 who was all smirking at them. "Come on. Lets get you inside. You don't need this now." Saeko said as the helped Lexus inside. Lexi sat against the wall, hugging her legs as Trunks and Ashley comforted her and hugged her closer as she started sobbing. "Lexi, who is the lady with Shinigami and Yukria?" Trunks asked.

"It takes a lot for Lexus to blow up like that? You two must have really been close to that lady." Pan said kneeling down in front of her. "That lady's name is Letis." Lexus answered. She then looked up at Pan with tear filled eyes as she cried harder.

"S-S-S-She's my… Grandmother." Lexi told them making Pan look at her with sympathy as Ashley tighten her hold around her mother with shock on her face while Trunks growled at Universe 0.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First match, Pan vs Goku!

Azuma glared heatedly at Universe 0 along with some of the other gods "Those assholes shouldn't even be aloud here?!" Ookami snarled. "Why is Letis even with them? Doesn't she hate Armageddon?" Uma asked looking at Azuma.

"More then you know. Armageddon must have done something to her." Azuma replied.

…

"It's time for the first match of the tournament. All matches will be contested in the main arena unless we say so." Zek said pointing at a grassy field below. "So the main arena is a grassy field." Gohan said. "I wonder what the other arenas are." Trunks said. "All matches will be picked at random on the large screen above me. So without further ado, lets get this started!" Zek yelled enthusiastically.

Pictures of all the fighters, even the substitutes flashed on the screen at a fast pace before finally stopping on two fighters. "Pan Son of universe 7 versus Goku Son of universe 6!" Zek announced. "Whoa they don't disappoint do they?" Pan replied with a huge smirk on her face, before jumping off the balcony and landing on the field with Goku following close behind.

"No fair Pan! I wanted a shot at your idiot Grandfather! Now I'll never get to fight him." Skylar grumbled. "Huh? What you talking about? Are you saying that I can beat Grandpa?" U6 Pan asked as the rest of universe 6 stared at Skylar in curiosity.

"Well, I don't think YOU can but she defiantly will!" Skylar replied pointing at the older Pan. "Impossible! If I can't beat Kakarot, how could a little runt like Pan beat him?!" Vegeta scowled. Chase glared at him. "I don't know if you've noticed put our Pan isn't a little runt! She's a grown woman with two kids and a loving mate!" he growled. "S-So what!" Vegeta snapped.

Sera studied the two warriors about do battle before shaking her head. "Nah, The power gap is too great. Kakarot doesn't stand a chance. I've seen this Pan fight before. She's ferocious when she gets going. He won't be le to handle it, because, like you guys he won't be expecting it." Sera explained making Universe 6 stared at her in shock and disbelief. U6 Pan stared down at Pan who was getting ready to fight Goku. **"Will I excel that much?"** She asked herself.

…

(Let Go by Red now playing...)

Pan grinned at Goku who grinned back at her. "Are you ready?" Zek asked them. "I'm ready. Don't hold back on me Grandpa!" She said. "You want me to go all out on you?" Goku asked in surprise. "Go for it." Pan said with a tinkle in her eye. "Ok." Goku replied, a little unsure but wouldn't go against her wishes. "And fight!" Zek exclaimed.

Goku instantly charged at Pan and began punching and kicking at Pan, but to his and Universe 6's surprise Pan managed to block and dodged his attacks without breaking a sweat. Goku swung a fist at Pan's face but she caught the fist effortlessly. Pan smirked at Goku's shocked look. "What wrong Grandpa? I thought you were gonna go all out on me!" she taunted with a slight growl.

Pan pushed on his fist sending him sliding across the ground on his feet. Goku look up at Pan in slight shock. **"She's strong! Ok then."** Goku thought before charging at Pan again. He attacked with punches and kicks at full power this time, but Pan blocked and dodged all his attacks with relative ease all with a small grin on her face, which frustrated him a little bit.

Goku then disappeared and reappeared behind Pan with his fist cocked back. Goku drove his fist down towards Pan who made no attempt to turn back. Pan cocked her head to the side at the last moment and grabbed his arm, making Goku's eyes widen in shock. With a cry Pan threw Goku and smashed his face into the ground causing it to crack. Pan then aimed a kick at his face but Goku managed to block it at the last minute, but the force of the kick was still powerful enough to send him tumbling across the floor. Goku got up on one knee staring at Pan while trying to catch his breath. **"Is this really the same Pan?"** he asked himself.

Pan suddenly scowled at him making gulp in slight fear. "If you don't stop holding back on me, I'll do more then smash you're face into the ground!" she snarled. Goku chuckled as he stood up with his eyes going an emerald green. "Ok then. But don't forget, you asked for this." He said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Pan smirked as her eyes also turned to an emerald green colour. "Now this is more like it!" Pan said, transforming into her Super Saiyan state.

Goku raised an eyebrow at Pan with a little smirk on his face. **"Things just got interesting."** He thought. Meanwhile the inhabitants of Universe 6 stared at the now Super Saiyan Pan with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "I'm a… SUPER SAIYAN!" U6 Pan exclaimed.

Pan and Goku charged at each other with a battle cry. They clashed in the middle of the battle field with there fists colliding creating a huge trail of dust from both sides. They both broke away from each other before punching and kicking at each other until Goku's fist smashed into Pan's face making her go flying before quickly recovering and flipping in the air.

As soon as she landed on her feet she charged back at her Grandpa, with her fist cocked back. Pan drove her fist into Goku's face intending to send him flying but he disappeared. Pan blinked before disappearing also. Shockwaves rang in the air as they fought all over the arena. Bits of the wall exploded and cracked and parts of the ground exploded like an earthy geyser causing violent winds and the whole arena to shake. "GOKU! If you hurt my granddaughter your in for it!" U6 Chi-Chi yelled over the explosions while U6 Pan stared at the fight in shock and awe.

Pan looked around trying to find her grandfather when he suddenly smashed his foot into Pan's stomach making her gasp and cough up some saliva. He then smashed his now clasped hands down on her forehand, sending her smashing into the ground, creating a huge explosion of smoke.

As soon as Goku landed Pan charged out of the smoke and punched Goku in the face. She then drove her other fist into Goku's stomach and swung her leg aiming to kick Goku in the face, but he managed to duck low, letting Pan's leg sail over his head. Goku tried to sweep Pan's leg from under her but she jumped over it.

Goku stood up and got punched in the face before quickly retaliating with a punch of his own. Pan then head butted him causing there foreheads to bleed and causing Goku to fall. Goku fell into a handstand aiming to kick Pan in the chin, but she leaned back at the last minute and jumped away from him before threwing a ki blast at him. The blast hit Goku and it exploded. The smoke cleared to show that Goku wasn't standing there anymore much to her shock.

"Ka… Me…" Goku's voice sounded from above making Pan look up in shock. "Ha… Me…" Goku continued as a blue ball of ki appeared in his hands that where cupped to his side. "Oh no you don't!" Pan growled cupping her hands to her side as a blue orb of ki also appeared in her hands. "Kamehame…" Pan chanted. Goku smirked down at Pan before disappearing, making Pan blink in surprise. **"He disappeared again?!"** She thought slightly annoyed.

"PAN, MOVE! GET OUTTA THERE!" Gohan yelled his eyes wide with fear, but was too late. Pan gasped in shock with wide eyes when Goku appeared right in front of her with the Kamehameha wave still in his hands. **"Sneaky little…!"** Pan thought but was unable to finish. "HAAA!" Goku bellowed launching the attack at point blank range. The attacked ripped the ground apart on its travels and smashed into the wall creating a huge explosion, all the while taking Pan with it.

Goku fell to his knees panting as he fell out of his Super Saiyan form as a tense silence filled the arena. "Did he… get her?" U6 Pan asked quietly but no one answered.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as the smoke cleared. Pan was seen still standing but out of her Super Saiyan state with one hand held out as smoke rose from it and the sleeve on that arm had been ripped off leaving her entire arm exposed. Her other elbow was in the wall which had a huge massive dent in it. "You almost had me. But it looks like you're best just wasn't good enough." Pan said. She lifted her head up and looked at Goku with a grin on her face. "Looks like I've surpassed you, Grandpa." She said.

Pan disappeared and appeared above Goku and drove her fist down on his face, smashing the back of his head into the ground and cracked the ground around him. "Give up." She growled. "I don't roll like that, Pan." Goku grunted as he gripped her arms and tried to push Pan's fist off his face, only succeeding a little bit. "I thought you might say something like that." She said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Pan opened her hand and grabbed his face, getting a muffled cry of surprise from him.

Pan's hand shined with ki making Goku stare at her with huge wide eyes when he felt Pan pushing his head further into the ground. With a battle cry, the light in her hands intensified while pushing Goku further into the ground. Multiple white streams of ki burst through the ground, lighting up the arena before a huge white explosion rocked the area creating fierce winds while everyone else (apart from Universe 7) gaped at Pan's power.

When the smoke cleared, Pan was seen standing in a huge crater holding a knocked out Goku with an arm wrapped around her neck. "S-She beat… Goku." U6 Trunks gasped in awe. Vegeta just stared at Pan with a mix of awe and a hint of jealously. "I don't understand. How did Pan manage to stop a full powered Kamehameha from point blank range?" U6 Videl asked U6 Gohan. "I-I don't know. She was somehow fast enough to stop the Kamehameha and strong enougth to stop it with one hand all the while stopping herslef from colliding with the wall with nothing but an elbow!" Gohan repiled in awe while staring at the huge dent in the wall that was made by Pan's elbow.

**"How much time has passed between our universe and her universe, for her to be this strong! Strong enough to take on my father without even breaking a sweat! I-Is this really Pan?"** Gohan thought while staring at Pan. Zek and his wife were in slight shock before smiling. "And the winner is Pan Son from Universe 7!" Zek announced getting a cheer from the huge crowd.

Goku opened his eyes and chuckled as Pan carried him while floating up to the Universe 6 balcony. "It looks like I'll have to start training our Pan to become as strong as you." He replied, getting a laugh from her. Pan reached Universe 6 and handed him to U6 Gohan. "He'll be fine once he heals up and gets a good rest." Pan replied. U6 Gohan nodded and smiled. "You did well, Pan." He replied. "Uhh, Thanks." Pan said, with a blush in her face as U6 Gohan took Goku inside.

Pan felt a tugged on her pant legs and looked down to see her younger self staring at her in awe. "Will I… really get that strong?" She asked, a little unsure. "Pan smiled at her. "Of course! Keep training and I'm sure you'll get to the level I am." She replied. Pan then leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes go wide in shock.

Pan leaned back up and winked at her other self with a finger to her lips before she jumped onto her balcony. "Oi, brat. What did she say to you?" Vegeta asked. "N-nothing!" U6 Pan squeaked, gaining a suspicious glare from Vegeta.

"You did great Mom!" Gohan Jr. yelled jumping into Pan's arms. "Hehe. Thanks Jr." Pan replied. Pan frowned when she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to the Gods of Destruction's balcony to see Nova glaring viciously at her. She had her usual stoic expression on her face but she also had a dangerous glint in her eye that caused a cold shiver to crawl up Pan's spine.

She knew that the villains in this competition were glaring hungrily at her Universe and the other Gods were all powerful in there own right, but for some reason this god made her feel a little uneasy. Pan bared her fangs as they glared at each other. **"Something tells me I'll be meeting her in battle soon." **She thought.

…

Azuma growled slightly when he notices Nova practically trying to burn holes into Pan with her intense stare. "Don't even think about it." he said, sternly. Nova glared at Pan a little more before closing her eyes and turning away from Pan with her arms crossed.

"You can't tell me who I can and can not fight." She replied, making Azuma snarl at her. "You leave her alone. She is crucial along with the other members of Universe 7. If we want Armageddon dead for good, we need them alive!" Azuma tried to reason.

Nova opened her eyes and stared at Azuma with a stoic expression on her face. "It is unavoidable. No matter what you say, I and Pan will clash in these games. It is our destiny as worriors." Nova told him, making him sigh in defeat.** "I don't know why I bother reasoning with her."** He thought.

…

"Wow! What an awesome way to kick off the first round! You all ready for the next round?!" Zek shouted gaining a giant roar of cheers from the crowd. "Ok. Let's find out who the next competitors are!" Zek shouted pointing at the screen.

Pictures of the different competitors flashed on the screen rapidly before stopping on two competitors. "Skylar from Universe 8 vs. Vegito from Universe 10!" Zek announced. "My turn already huh? Let's get this show on the road." Vegito said smashing his fist into his hand while smirking.

"So, I'm fighting the fusion warrior. Excellent." The older version of Skylar said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

* * *

**I won't be able to update in a while because my dad has taking the internet off. I don't know how long it will take but I will try to get him to get it back up as soon as possiable. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Hope ya like this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fusion Warrior vs The Elder

U8 Skylar and Vegito stood away from each other with grins on their faces as they prepared to fight. "So, you're one of the fusions of Kakarot and Vegeta." Skylar said studying her opponent. "Yeah I am. You'd better prepare yourself, lady. I won't go easy on ya just because you're the elder of my race." Vegito replied with a cocky smile.

Skylar chuckled and shook her head. **"He's extremely cocky isn't he? I think I'll enjoy this."** Skylar thought. "Are you ready fighters?" Zek asked. Vegito got into a fighting stance and smiled. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let the lady go first." Vegito said. A mischievous smirk tugged at Skylar's lips. "How generous of you." Skylar replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"FIGHT!" Zek shouted and before Vegito could even blink he was leaning against the wall that was behind him, which now had a huge crack in it from him smashing into it. Vegito stood up with a bruise forming on his right cheek. **"I didn't even see her move! And her hits are like getting hit by a semi truck!"** Vegito thought. Smug laughter caught his attention as he stared at Skylar who had a cocky smirk on her face and one hand on her hip.

"Aside from actually using a fusion technique that lasts forever, letting me make the first move was the biggest mistake you made." Skylar said. Vegito huffed at that. "What are you talking about? I was just testing ya." Vegito replied, making Skylar laugh. "Yeah right. If you expect me to believe that you're dead wrong." Skylar replied.

"Hn. Well, I guess I'll have to go all out on ya." Vegito said with a smile on his face. "By all means, knock yourself out!" Skylar replied, a cocky smirk tugging at her lips. Vegito started yelling as his ki started rising. Vegito's muscles and body buffed up slightly and his eyes went an emerald green colour. Skylar just looked on with a curious look on her face as Vegito's ki continued to rise.  
In a flash, Vegito's hair and eyebrows turned blonde and a golden aura ignited around his person. Skylar smirked and clapped her hands. "Bravo Vegito. You might just be a challenge for me." She replied. Vegito smirked in return and charged at her.

"This time, I make the first move!" Vegito proclaimed as he went to punch Skylar but she simply batted the punch away with her arm and lifted up her other arm to block a kick to her face that was dangerously close to her cheek. Skylar glanced at it. **"He nearly had me their. I'll have to be more careful."**she thought.

Skylar pushed Vegito's leg away only to get a fist in the face, making her head whip back. Vegito had a smug expression on his face before he was punched in the face hard, almost breaking his nose and sent him flying. Vegito stood up clutching his nose. "Damn bitch! You almost broke my nose!" he growled. A feral smirk reached Skylar's face as she glared at him.

"Come on, Fusion boy! I know you can hit harder than that!" she growled. "Fusion boy!" Vegito snarled in his mind, instantly hating the nickname. "It's Super Vegito to you, bitch!" Vegito snarled charging at Skylar. Vegito punched and kicked at Skylar who blocked all his attacks. She then caught his fist and lifted up her leg to stop his kick. "Your open." She whispered, punching Vegito hard in the stomach making him double over in pain. Before she could do more damage, Vegito jumped away breathing hard.

"Are we done dancing? Because I wanna fight. Now!" Skylar growled looking slightly annoyed. Vegito smiled. "Fine." Vegito was suddenly in front of her with his fist in her stomach causing Skylar's eyes to widen in pain. Vegito was about to pull away when Skylar grabbed him and threw him into the air. Vegito managed to catch himself in the air, but he's eyes widened when Skylar appeared in front of him.

Skylar headbutted him, catching Vegito in the mouth, busting his lips. Skylar grabbed Vegito's arm and threw him across the grassy area until he crashed into the wall he crashed into last time making an even bigger crack in it along with a huge dent. Vegito fell to the floor and groggily got up to see Skylar charging at him. Vegito smirked slightly and held two joint fingers at her and firing a finger beam at her.  
Skylar's eyes widen slightly at the beam coming at her and she moved her body out of the way. Unfortunately the beam caught her arm going through it, making her hiss in pain. Vegito grinned and slammed Skylar into the ground, causing smoke to blew up everywhere. When the smoke cleared Skylar could be seem limping out of the whole she made while glaring murderously at Vegito, holding her now bleeding arm.

Vegito held his hand out to the side as energy covered his hands. "Final..." Vegito stated. He then cupped his hands to his side.

...

U7 Skylar's eyes widened slightly at what he was doing. "A combination of Kakarot's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash! That's quite impressive." She said. "Well he is one of two fusions of my Grandpa and Vegeta. I'd expect it from him. But the question is can your older/younger self handle it?" Pan asked. Skylar just smirked at Pan mischievously. "Watch and find out." she said causing Pan to shiver slightly.

...

Vegito smirked when he gathered enough energy for his ultimate attack. "It's over for you! Final Kamehameha!" Vegito shouted launching the attack at Skylar. Skylar let her wounded arm hang limply at her side and smirked as the huge blast came at her, making Vegito's eyes widen at her behaviour. "If you think you've just won because I can't use one of my arms then your in for a rude awakening. I only need one arm to beat you." Skylar said as a golden ball of ki appeared in her useable hand.  
She gripped the ball and cocked her hand back. When the blast came close enough Skylar thrusted her hand out, making contact with Vegito's Final Kamehameha. "Hyper Sphere!" Skylar shouted as the blast in her hand suddenly overflowed with incredible power. Vegito's eyes widen at the incredible power coming from Skylar's attack. Vegito could feel himself slipping as his attack was slowly getting overpowered.  
Skylar yelled, charging more power into the blast and completely overwhelming Vegito. The Hyper Sphere crashed into Vegito sending him flying into the wall but this time he went through it.

"DAD!" U10 Bulla shouted in worry. When the smoke cleared Vegito was seen unconscious over Skylar's shoulder. "And the winner is Skylar from Universe 8!" Zeke announced. "S-SHE BEAT DAD!" Goten and Trunks of universe 10 shouted with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.  
"You knew she was gonna win, didn't you?" Pan said to the chibi version of Skylar. Skylar merely smirked up at Pan and shrugged. "What can I say. Great minds think alike." She replied making Pan chuckle and shake her head.

...

**G.O.D Balcony:**

Meanwhile, most of the Gods were restraining Aqeenia from pouncing on Skylar who was carrying Vegito to his Balcony. "Aqeenia, please calm down!" Blossom pleaded, while holding her ankle. "LET GO YOU BASTARDS! I'M GONNA BREAK HER NECK AND RIP HER TAIL OFF HER ASS!" Aqeenia roared. "Jeez. Calm down lady!" Hecro groaned holding her around the waist. Hilt chuckled in amusement. "Aww, come on. Let her go. I personally want to see them go at it again." he said. "Your remarks ain't helping, Hilt!" Hecro snapped.

Skylar who was floating towards her balcony suddenly turned and looked up at the G.O.D Balcony and smirked making eye contact with Aqeenia. Aqeenia's right eye twitched before she roared Skylar's name in anger. Nova glanced at Aqeenia. "Aqeenia. You know you and Skylar are forbidden to fight each other. Now shut up and sit down." Nova told her with an icy glare made the rest of the gods apart from Azuma shiver in fear. "Y-Yes ma'am. Aqeenia stuttered before sitting down quietly. Hilt chuckled. "Talked down by a child. Shame on you Aqeenia." Hilt remarked but a cold gaze from both girls made him shut up.

...

Zek cleared his throat before speaking. "It's time for the third battle of round one. Let's find out which competitors will be fighting next." Zeke said as the screen started flashing between pictures of the competitors before going to a stop.

"Gohan from Universe 6 vs. Cell from Universe 2!" Zek announced. Cell looked at Gohan and smirked evilly. U6 Gohan on the other hand wasn't so happy. "You've gotta be kidding me!". He groaned. "I guess you two were destined to fight each other." U6 Videl joked. Gohan huffed. "Not funny. Maybe I should just..."

"NO WAY!" A shout from across the Universe 7 balcony interrupted him in mid sentence. Gohan turned to see the adult version of his daughter glaring at him. "You can't quit! You've fought Cell before and won, so what's the problem! GET DOWN THEIR AND KICK THAT OVERGROWN COCKROACH'S ASS!" Pan shouted, pointing down at the grassy fields where Cell stood waiting. Gohan looked at U6 Pan to see her glaring at him with her hands on her hips while tapping her left foot impatiently.

Gohan sighed in defeat and smiled. "Fine. It's not like I can win against two Pan's." He replied before jumping off the balcony and landing in front of Cell. "You've grown Gohan. Not that it will help you. I'll enjoy killing you a second time! But don't fret. Your wife and daughter will join you in the otherworld soon after." Cell said with a villainous smirk on his face.

Gohan just smirked. "Ya know Cell, I was pretty worried about facing you again, but now that your threating my family, I have no problem with it. I'll blow you to pieces. I promise you that!" Gohan growled, making Cell glare at him hatefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't**** forget to review guys! Enjoy tue chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Round Scuffle

"And fight!" Zek shouted. As soon as Zek shouted those words Cell charged at Gohan with a killer intent. "GOHAAAAN!" he shouted as he neared the half Saiyan. "Damn it." Gohan cursed silently, quickly flashing into his Super Saiyan form just as he blocked a strong kick to the head.

Cell then attacks Gohan with fast pace kicks and punches making Gohan take steps back while blocking Cell's attacks. "Something's not right with Cell's fighting style." (U6) Goku commented with a serious look on his face. "I agree with the clown." Vegeta replied. "HEY!" Goku shouted, offended by Vegeta's insult. "He's fighting like he's in a hurry to end this fight. From what Gohan told me once, Cell likes to toy with his opponents like most would." Bulma said.

U6 Bulma and Vegeta stared at her in shock. "Bulma...talking about fighting styles?!" Vegeta exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "I can't believe I said all that with a straight face." U6 Bulma said, sweatdropping. "He's scared."

Everyone turned to look at Queen Sera who was watching the fight with her arms crossed. "Think about it. Didn't Gohan completely decimate Cell once he reached Super Saiyan 2 state?" she asked. "Yeah... And wasted a bucket load of time toying with him. We all know how that ended." Pan said sending a deadpan look at her father who sweatdropped. "So if my papa goes into his Super Saiyan 2 state, he'll win?" U6 Pan asked getting a nod from her older self.

Gohan disappeared and appeared behind Cell and kicked him in the back sending him flying into the ground creating a dust cloud. Gohan waited for the smoke to clear knowing it was dangerous to charge right in when your fighting something like Cell. Suddenly a Kamehameha blast shot out of the smoke towards Gohan who just about dodged it. Cell flew out of the smoke and flew into the air and into the sky until he couldn't be seen. Gohan narrowed his eyes up at the sky in suspicion.

**"What are you up to Cell?"** he thought. "Is he running away?" Gohan jr asked. "He'd better not be. If he is I'll bring is ass back down here!" Note growled.

They soon got there answer when billions of eggs came crashing down to earth. "Whoa! Look at all those eggs!" Kaya exclaimed in shock. The eggs soon cracked as a huge army of blue Cell Juniors cackled as they looked up at Gohan.

"Oh god! That's so gross! Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Crystal groaned. "That cheating son of a... " Pan growled. "Um, should we stop the fight?" Zek asked his wife. Elise just smirked. "Nah, I wanna see how he gets out of this situation."

"You just had to take the easy way out. Too scared to fight me one on one huh Cell." Gohan said glaring at the giant cockroach. Cell just grinned. "Kill him my sons!" Cell commanded. His army of Cell juniors charged at Gohan and swarmed him completely concealing him from view.

"I can't see him." Kaya said, a little worried for the man. "He's fine." Pan replied with a grin not taking her eyes off the action. Beams of yellow light burst through the gaps that the Cell Juniors left. "What the...!" Cell was cut off from his sentence when the beams of light expanded, eradicating Cell's army. "M-My army!" Cell gasped, shocked at how easy they were destroyed.

When they light faded Gohan was seen in his Super Saiyan 2 state making Cell's eyes widened in fear. Pan's grin widen into a smirk as bio electricity cackled around Gohan's person. "He's in for it now." she said. "I hope your ready Cell. This ones gonna hurt." Gohan said as he began charging up full powered Kamehameha blast. Cell stepped back in fright as memories of the beat down he received at the hand of a young Super Saiyan 2 Gohan came flooding back in his mind. He was lucky to have made out alive.

"H-Hold on Gohan." he stuttered.

"Ka...Me..." a blue ki ball appeared between Gohan's cupped hands.

"C-Can't we talk about this?!" Cell screamed.

"...Ha...Me... HAAAA!" Gohan roared firing a Super Kamehameha at Cell. Cell stared at the blast with wide eyes as he stood frozen to the spot. "...No..." he gasped silently as the blast came closer.

Gohan yelled, putting every ounce of energy into the powerful blast to make sure Cell didn't regenerate. "NOOOO!" Cell yelled as the attack overwhelmed him and eventually killed him.

"And your winner is Gohan from Universe 6!" Zek announced as Gohan's hair and eyes went back to there original colour and fell to his knees, panting. Pan smiled at her father as U6 Goten and U6 Goku helped him up. "See. I knew you could win." she said as they landed. U6 Gohan smiled at her. "Thanks. I guess I should stop doubting myself." he replied.

"All right folks. Time for the next round!" Zek announced. The screen flashed between pictures as the crowd waited for the next battle.

"Frieza from Universe 5 vs. Trunks from Universe 9." Zek announced. Future Trunks stood up, sword strapped to his back and made his way to the grassy fields. while Frieza did the same with a cocky grin on his face.

Lexi stared down at him with half-lidded eyes. "God, what I'm gonna do to him is something I can't explain with words!" She growled lustfully.

"Lexi O'Neal, don't say that kind of stuff in front of the kids!" Lexus scolded. "You gotta admit, he does look hot with that badass jacket." Note replied. "If I get a tan, will you guys shut up about him?" Trunks asked with a deadpan look on his face. "Face it Trunks. He's hotter then you." Bulla said causing a tick mark to appear on his forehead. "I DON'T WANNA THAT COMING FROM YOU?! AND WHERE THE SAME PERSON!" Trunks shouted, comically.

...

Frieza smirked as he stared at Future Trunks. "This is who am fighting? Some purple haired punk?! Don't make me laugh!" Frieza said. He then looked at Elise and Zek. "He is not worth my time. I demand you give me another opponent!" he said earning a large chorus of boos from the crowd as Trunks had a stoic expression on his face. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Elise roared. Sera sighed. "He's in deep shit now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were death." Freiza replied. "LISTEN HERE YOU OVERGROWN BEADY EYED ASSWHIP! IF YOU DON'T FIGHT IN THE NEXT SECOND I'M GONNA COME DOWN THERE AND TEAR YOU APART!" Elise exploded with a flaming aura around her as red eyes glared at Freiza with killer intent.

Frieza's face scrunched up in anger and was about to reply when Future Trunks intervened. "Can we start? I'm getting tired of looking at your ugly face." Trunks replied gaining a growl from Freiza. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE MIGHTY FREIZA?! I'VE CONQUERED AND DESTROYED BILLIONS?! HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN TO ME!" Frieza screamed.

Trunks didn't say anything back, but a cocky little grin did work its way across his face which made Freiza even angrier.

Zek who had finally managed to get his wife's raging temper to cool down cleared his throat. "Are you ready, competitiors?" he asked getting an affirmative from both fighters. "FIGHT!" Zek shouted.

Frieza charged at Trunks and viscously attacked him with angry kicks and punches but Trunks managed to block them all before punching Frieza hard in the stomach and kicking him away. Frieza slid across the ground and stood up only to receive a h**unch** in the face that sent him flying across the field.

Frieza got up and glared at the lavender haired time traveller angrily. **"How did he move so fast?!"**thought Frieza before snarling. "I won't be beaten by a human!" Freiza shouted.

Pan snorted. "He thinks he's human. What an idiot." Pan said. "Hasn't Future Trunks fought Frieza before?" Kaya asked, getting a nod from her grandpa. "In our timeline but in Frieza's timeline he beat your great grandpa so in this Frieza's eyes, this is the first time him and Future Trunks have ever faced each other." Gohan told her.

"GO TO HELL!" Frieza shouted, firing a series if death beams at Trunks. Instead of dodging the beams Trunks charged straight towards them, while unsheathing his sword and started deflecting the death beams.

"W-What!" Frieza gasped in shock as Trunks continued his advance towards Frieza. The last beam that Trunks deflected hit the ground near him creating a smoke cloud that concealed him from Frieza's vision.

When the smoke cleared Frieza's eyes widened in fear. "NO! YOUR ONE OF THEM?! YOUR A SAIYAN!" he screamed in fear as he stared into Future Trunks green emerald eyes who had transformed into his Super Saiyan state.

"Wow. He looks even better as a Super Saiyan?!" Bulla commented. "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?!" Trunks growled.

Future Trunks readied his sword for the final blow. In a flash a trail of smoke cut through the ground and engulfed Frieza causing dust and dirt to fly everywhere. When the smoke cleared Future Trunks stood behind Frieza a few feet away, holding his sword out in front of him while Frieza had a wide eyed expression on his face and his mouth agape.

The arena went silent as both fighters stood still for a few seconds before the upper part of Frieza's body began to fall off his lower body. Before Frieza's body could hit the ground Trunks turned around and blasted him ultimately destroying him.

"And the winner is Trunks from Universe 9!" Elise announced with a satisfied grin on her face at watching Frieza get blasted to nothingness as the crowd cheered. "I can't say I'm surprised." Pan said with a grin on her face. "That fight was boring. Frieza never had a chance." Kaya said with a bored expression on her face.

"He's very talented with a sword." Hunter replied. "He's good. But I don't think he'd be able to handle the power of the White Fang." Akira said.

Hashimi chuckled. "And don't get me started on the The Blazing Claw. That thing would tear him apart if he tried to use it." He said, not noticing the pained expression on Akira's face when he mentioned the sword.

"IDIOT!" Both Skylar's snapped punching him into a wall making a dent. Hunter stared at his mother curiously. "What's The Blazing Claw?" he asked her, growing a little worried when he saw the sad look on her face. "...It was your grandmother's blade. The White Fangs twin brother and equal." she explained softly. "You ok, honey?" Goten asked. Akira smiled gently at the worried expressions on her boys faces. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she replied.

"Its time for the next battle folks. Who will it be this time? Lets find out!" Zek said loudly as the pictures on the screen flashed rapidly before coming to a spot. "Bido from Universe 4 verses Hatchiyack from Universe 11!" Zek announced.

Hatchiyack looked at the small alien and growled saliva dripping off his mouth. "Ew." Ashley groaned a look of digust in her face. Bido however was fearing for his life. "Forget this. I'm going nowhere that thing! I forfeit!" he screamed in fear receiving boos from the crowd and a murderous look from Bojack. "Bido from Universe 4 forfeits so the winner is Hatchiyack from Universe 11" Zek announced.

"Tsk. Coward." Kaya scoffed. "I kind of feel sorry for him." Gohan Jr said, making Kaya scoff.

"That's it for round one! We are gonna have a lunch break now. Will be back in a few minutes to start round 2. Fighters please make your way to the canteen if you want any food and drinks." Zek announced before walking off the podium with his wife.

At hearing the word food, both Goten's and Goku ran off towards the canteen. "DON'T JUST LEAVE US BEHIND YOU MORONS!" both Chi-Chi's yelled while the others sweatdropped.

...

Food flew everyway as most of the male Saiyans eating habits reared it's ugly head. "The only thing worse then seeing one male Saiyan eat is watching a whole clan of them eating." Crystal groaned, her face turning a little green. "Aw, come on. We can't be that bad." Chase replied.

"That's because you, Gohan and Trunks were taught table manners. Those knucklehead weren't." she complained. "I'm just glad the kids don't eat like that." Clawness replied turning away from the men pigging out with disgust. Bardock swallowed his food and glared playfully at the ladies. "Quit talking like only male Saiyans eat like this. Female Sayians pig out too ya know. I've seen Fasha do it!" Bardock told them. "OI! DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!" Said lady screamed. "Yeah but Fasha is like a wild animal!" Sharrotto replied getting an outraged glare from from her.

"We female Saiyans only pig out when we are depressed." Sera said. "Or annoyed and pissed off." Skylar said. "Or pregnant." Hashimi mumbled quietly with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Don't think we didn't here that, jackass. Your asking for a beating!" Note growled glaring murderously along with the other female Saiyans making him shiver in fear.

"Hey, where's Bulla and Uub?" Trunks asked. U6 Vegeta who had heard Trunks snarled angrily. "They better not be doing what I think there doing?!" Vegeta growled making Bulma glare at him. "You have no authority other them because there are mates, so shut up and deal with it!" she snapped getting a huff from him.

"They went to go get the twins from the hotel room. They left them with Yuki." Pan explained. Pan then turned and smirked at Skylar and her Universe 8 counterpart. "I heard a rumor that you once fought one of the Gods of Destruction." Pan said, getting a grin from them.

"Its not a rumor if its the truth." she replied. "Wow. Which one was it?" Lexi asked. "The one in the purple kimono dress." U8 Skylar replied. "You mean the lady that looks like she wanted to tear you apart after your fight Vegito?" Kaya asked. "Yep. That's the one. Her name is Aqeenia. She's the fourth strongest out of the twelve. She's my eternal rival." Skylar explained. "Oh wow! I really wanna see you two go at it now!" Kaya said excitedly.

Both Skylar's suddenly had a slightly annoyed look on their faces. "Believe me when I say this kid. We would if we could." U8 Skylar said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Pan asked, confused. An amused smirked appeared on Sera's face as both Skylar's tried desperately to dodged the topic.

"The reason is actually quite amusing when I think about about." she said chuckling along with Lexus, Sharrotto and Saeko. "NO IT'S NOT!" U8 Skylar shouted, greatly offended along with her chibi doppelganger. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD I WANNA PUNCH THAT BITCH IN THE FACE! SHOW SOON SYMPATHY MAN!" the small elder raged, getting a chuckle from them again.

"Skylar and Aqeenia are absolutely forbidden from fighting each other." Saeko explained. "Seriously?! Who made that decision?!" Lexi asked looking at a red Skylar.

"Your father." she growled out. "What?!" Lexi shouted in shock. "What did you and Aqeenia do for him to make an order like that?!" Pan asked in equal shock as both Skylar's went even redder with embarrassment.

I-I don't wanna talk about." they whispered in embarrassment causing Saeko and Hashimi to chuckle. "Ya might as well em, babe." Hashimi said getting a quick "Shut up or I'll kill you." from both ladies.

"I'll tell them mother. The last time Aqeenia and Skylar fought they destroyed 5 planets and two stars." she explained making the younger generation pale and star at the two ladies with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO FIGHT LIKE THAT?!" Note screamed. "I couldn't help it. I hate that bitch so damn much!" Skylar yelled. "You should have seen the look on your father's face. He looked like he was about to blow a gasket! He was so pissed off with them!" Lexus laughed. along with her daughter. "Yeah, I can totally imagine that!" Lexi laughed. "QUIT LAUGHING AT US!" Both Skylar's yelled.

At that moment AJ and a few of her siblings walked into canteen. "Can all the fighters make there way back to their balconies. Thank you!" she announced.

Pan and the others made their way to the balconies to find Yuki standing with Bulla and Uub who was talking to the their ten year old twins Hope and Richey.

Richey spiky mohawk hair was starting to grow to look like his dad's. He wore a white shirt that had the Zetto Senshi logo on the back. He wore black shorts and black boots. Hope wore a black bandana over her forehead with gold zip zap lines on it. She wore a gold trimmed black jacket with the Zetto Senshi logo on the back and wore a white top. She wore jeans and black sneakers.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Gohan Jr teased, getting a deep dangerous growl from Hope. "Don't mind her. You know she gets when she wakes up." Richey apologized, making Hope glare at him. "SHUT IT, MOHAWK BOY!" Hope snapped. "Hope. Cool it will ya!" Bulla told her in a stern voice while Hope had an angry pout on her face.

"I just noticed something. That Bido guy isn't there." Kaya said, noticing that the little guy wasn't with Bojack and the rest of his gang. "Poor guy. Bojack probably killed him." Pan said. "Well I say gods riddance. No one likes a coward." Chi-Chi said. "Whatever you say Grandma." Pan said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now its time for the second round folks!" Zek announced getting a huge roar from the crowd. The pictures flashed rapidly on the screen for the next fight.

"Hashimi from Universe 8 verses Hatchiyack from Universe 11" Zek announced. At that a dumbfounded expression appeared on Hashimi face as he went pale. "HUH?! WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT THE TUFFLE?!"


End file.
